


"Would You Turn Me On?"

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Safeword discussion, Sex Toys, Submission, Submissive Female, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: Alex and Jack were never interesting to me. But were they?





	"Would You Turn Me On?"

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO WROTE MORE PORN. Ya girl here. I do need to get out more but oh well. This idea was created in my maths class, so sorry to my teacher who asked me a question in the midst of this daydream. Poor guy. Anyways enjoy the smut. Sinner.
> 
> Title is from "Holly, (Would You Turn Me On)" by All Time Low

I sighed in bliss. My first night off in what seemed like ages. I had my plans for tonight set out: I was going to drink my wine, watch a few movies and masturbate in peace. No one was going to ruin my night.

I settled onto my bed and opened my laptop, deciding to masturbate first then, relax later, as I have been insanely horny for weeks on end now. I opened up my favourite website and stripped off my clothes. As the video played, I ran my hands along my breasts, playing with my nipples before moving downwards towards my pussy. I toyed with my clit slightly, teasing myself. I wanted to make this last as long as I could. I pressed my fingers harder, circling them as I went, eliciting moans from myself. I inserted a single finger into myself and pumped it a few times when I heard the god damn doorbell ring. Fuck.

I panicked and scrambled to find my large sleeping shirt, completely forgetting about my underwear as I rushed to the door. I opened it to find my best mates Alex and Jack, grinning and holding a six pack of beer. I faked a smile and invited the two fuckers in. They flopped onto my couch and I giggled. "Ah the parasites have arrived for the evening I see." Jack of course pouted. "Hey! For that you aren't getting any beer." I sauntered into the kitchen and retrieved my wine where I walked back through and stuck my tongue out at him. "See Jacky, I don't need your shitty beer, I have my lovely wine ha." Alex just shook his head as I began drinking it out of the bottle as I was too lazy to get a glass. "There's no one quite like you Y/N." He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Too right Gaskarth now put on a movie." We settle for some shitty comedy and I cuddle into them because I'm comfy as hell. Perks of having tall friends. I have completely forgotten that I am completely naked underneath my shirt and I'm glad they haven't noticed either.

I accidentally kick away my cork to my wine bottle as I'm standing up and bend over to get it when I hear two gasps. Shit, I forgot about my lack of underwear. "Y/N? Why are you missing underwear?" Alex asks me as I turn around red faced. "Um well, before you guys came, I, uh, was doing something and didn't have time to find any other clothing." I was praying for death: my two hot guy best friends just caught me without underwear and I have to explain to them that I was masturbating. "What were you doing Y/N?" Jack asked me. "Well, I was… masturbating." I mumbled and looked down. "Little, innocent Y/N playing with herself? I don't believe it." Alex laughed and I glared at him. "Shut it Alex, I've probably watched more porn than the two of you combined." They start laughing and I continue to glare. "Well if you are such a Sex Goddess Y/N why don't you show me and Jacky boy here what you've learned." My eyes open in surprise but I refuse to give in. "Fine. I will." They sit open mouthed as I pull my shirt off slowly and sink to my knees in front of Alex. I start palming him through his jeans causing him to groan. "Don't worry Jack you'll get your turn soon." I winked and pulled Alex's cock out of his jeans and I pumped it a few times to get it hard. I leaned up whilst I was doing this and kissed him roughly. I decided he was hard enough and got comfortable on my knees and licked slowly up the underside of his large cock. I flicked my tongue underneath his tip causing him to hiss in pleasure. "Do not tease me, you'll regret it." He warned me. "Oh will I?" I asked pushing my luck before he forced my head down onto his dick. 

I bobbed my head, taking care to deep throat him every once in a while and swirl my tongue around. I reached out and began pumping Jack who had been getting himself hard. "Shit Y/N, get off, you're gonna make me cum and I wanna have a bit more fun first." Alex moaned and pulled my head off, pulling my hair slightly making me moan. "Hey Jack, I think we have found ourselves a pain slut here." Alex grinned. When did my goofy best friends get dominant and kinky? "Now princess, go and lie on your bed, we will be in a couple of minutes. And don't fucking touch yourself or else we'll punish you." Jack spoke up and I instantly got wet. "Yes Jack." I rushed into my room and put my laptop on my desk and threw my covers over the bed and laid back on them just as they walked in. "Good little whore, I see you can follow instructions. Now where are your sex toys again? Princess don't lie to me either, as I know you have them. You told me to look for something a few weeks back and I found your little box of gems." Alex commanded and I told him that it was in the bottom of my wardrobe.

"Lovely collection you have here Y/N, handcuffs, dildos, gags and is that even a whip I see?" Jack comments. I don't reply because I haven't been told to talk, one key rule my last boyfriend imprinted on me in the bedroom. "Now the plan is, we're gonna handcuff you and have a bit of fun. If it gets too much then you can safe word out. What is your safe word princess?" The two looked at me with caution and care which I appreciated. "It's purple." I smirked at them. "Oh and boys? Don't go too easy on me, I like my fucking rough, hard and fast." Their eyes blew up in lust and Jack grabbed my wrists and cuffed them quickly. "You might regret saying that baby, Alex and I aren't known for being gentle." Jack smirked and kissed my lips roughly before Alex sat beside me and opened my legs wide. He touched my now soaking pussy and groaned. "Fuck Jack she is so fucking wet. Does it turn you on Y/N, being treated like a slut?" I moaned. "Yes Alex, it does." He touched me for a bit longer, making figures of eight on my clit before he removed his fingers, making me whine. He licked them clean and smirked at me.

"Now baby girl, I think we should use some of your toys. Jack what do you say we gag her and use the vibrator?" Jack nods and pinches one of my nipples before they sort the toys out. Alex finds my red ball gag and clamps it over my mouth. "If it gets too much while you have this on, then I want you to get up and off the bed, even just onto the floor so we know and can get you out, okay?" He says softly, the dominant persona dropping slightly. I nod and he wriggles out of his jeans and boxers as Jack waves my vibrator triumphantly. "Let's go whore, show us what you're made of. Feel free to cum at any time." He grins and places the silicone toy directly on my clit where it suddenly buzzes to life, making me moan into the gag. Jack keeps a steady grip on my legs to keep them open and presses the toy down. Alex is grabbing my tits whilst he jacks himself off. 

"Such a good little slut. Never thought I would see the day where Y/N became a submissive whore, she normally loves to boss us around, but oh how the tables have turned." Jack stated dominantly as Alex groaned out. "Fuck, I know, having not one, but two guys dominate ya? That's just being a cockslut Y/N. Is that what you want? To have our cocks in you?" Alex squeezed my nipples again as I nodded my head, writhing on the bed. I felt on top of the world, pleasure was streaming through me. Jack slapped the inner part of my thigh slightly as my head rolled back. "Nuh uh princess, we wanna see your face when you cum." Jack demanded and I snapped my head forward, not wanting to disappoint him.

I felt a familiar pleasure rise within my stomach as I moaned into the gag. I bucked my hips up a few times in a grinding motion against the toy as I felt the ecstasy wash over me. I screamed into the gag as Alex and Jack groaned at the sight of me. Once I had gotten over my orgasm, Jack threw the toy onto the ground after he licked it clean and smiled. ''So fucking gorgeous baby, I have to see that again. It's time you service us for a while, after all, we are in charge here and you can't get all the fun."

Alex pulled the gag from me and laid me back onto the bed. Jack in the mean time was frantically pulling his jeans and boxers off. He began looking for condoms and rolled one onto himself. I bit my lip and looked at Alex. "Are ya gonna fuck me hard?" I asked innocently and he groaned. "Fucking hell, yes we are doll." Jack climbed on top of me and kissed my lips roughly. "You ready for me princess?" I moaned out a yes in desperation as Alex flipped me onto my front and Jack pulled my ass up, spanking it a few times.

He lined himself up to my entrance and slowly pushed in. Alex positioned his body in front of me and Jack began to move. I moaned out, it had been far too long since I had been fucked and I didn't really expect to fuck my best friends really. Jack spanked my ass again and began to move faster into me. "Fuck Y/N you're so fucking tight, Jesus. When did you last get fucked?" I replied shakily to him, "Far too fucking long Jack, c'mon and fuck me good." He hit my ass again angrily. "I really don't think you are in any position to be cheeky here slut."

Alex must have felt ignored as he lifted my head. "Come on, be a good whore and suck my cock. I know you'll do well, you proved to me earlier." I slowly sank my head down onto his cock, bobbing my head quickly. I moaned around his cock due to Jack's erratic pace and constant spankings, sending vibrations down his dick, causing Alex to moan louder. It was just an atmosphere of sex - all you could hear was moans and skin hitting skin. Jack gripped my hair, forcing my head to bob up and down faster. "Such a slut, bet you love having two cocks in you. I would ask you to reply but I see your whore mouth is busy." 

Jack spanked my ass a couple of times again and Alex reached down to squeeze my nipples. I stopped sucking and began nearly screaming. "God fuck, I'm g-gonna cum!" I shouted and Alex smirked at me. "Aw the whore wants to cum? Should we let her Jack?" Alex mocked me as I whined for release. "She was a bit cheeky earlier, and she did touch herself without us knowing, but I'd say she has been a good whore once we got control, so go ahead Y/N, cum around my cock." I felt the pleasure crash through me, more intense than the first. "J-Jack fuck, oh my god!"

Alex is rolling a condom onto himself and Jack pulls out of me once my orgasm is over. I whine at the emptiness and he laughs. "Damn, you really are a whore, always needing a cock in you." I feel exhausted but not enough to stop, I desperately need Alex in me. Jack and Alex swap places and I am faced with Jack's long cock. Alex just pushes straight in and began pounding into me. "You've been fucked already and yet you're still so tight?" He panted and his pace stays fast and hard.

Jack lowers my mouth onto his cock and I attempt to properly suck his dick but I felt too exhausted at that point so I let him fuck my mouth. They both had an erratic pace, fucking me into oblivion. I never expected this of my idiotic best mates, I never expected them to be dominant sex gods, or to ever fuck them really. But I knew I was addicted to this, and them. 

Alex was still going, stretching me out perfectly. Jack may be longer than Alex but Alex had the thickness that made me moan. I felt my third orgasm of the night arising, because these boys have some stamina in them. I let go of Jack's cock and screamed out, "FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM!" Alex mumbled exhausted to me in reply, "Let go princess, cum around my cock." I felt the orgasm wash over me and I just felt like pure ecstasy, I was on top of the world and after I came down, Alex pulled out of me and threw the condom away.

"Want us to cum on your slutty little face?" Jack asks me and I nodded, absolutely fucked out. They flipped me onto my front and began jacking off, aiming at me. I opened my mouth and got ready for the salty liquid. They let out a loud groan and released into my mouth and I swallowed as much as I could, but I still had some on my face.

Alex released my hands from the cuffs and I swiped the remaining cum off my face and licked it up. The boys groaned and flopped down next to me. "Well, shit Y/N. Never expected that of ya." Alex laughed. "Shut it Gaskarth, you may have fucked me into exhaustion, but I'll still beat your ass." I mumbled and cuddled into them. "And there's the sassy Y/N back. I like you when you are submissive but Jesus I missed that." Jack laughed at us and pulled the cover up over us. They pulled me into a protective cuddle like we normally do, except we were naked this time. I sighed and burrowed in and fell asleep after they kissed my head and turned my lights off.


End file.
